Reactions
by TheKeyToDestiny
Summary: It's about the Go-Ongers' reactions when Sousuke tells them about Speedor and Bear RV being married and having a son.


I got this idea when I read Izzu's "Passing The Torch" Chapter on Go-On Red/ Sousuke Esumi. It's about the Go-Ongers' reactions when Sousuke tells them about Speedor and Bear RV being married and having a son.

**Pairings!**

**Sousuke X Saki**

**Renn X Miu**

* * *

><p>Sousuke walked back to his racing track. He had been thinking about how great it was to be able to meet Speedor and the other engines again. But it was too bad the others didn't get to see them. He walked to his race car, when his mechanic and fellow former Go-Onger team-mate, Renn Kousaka came up to him.<p>

"Sousuke, where have you been?" he asked.

Sousuke smiled sheepishly. "Haha, well some trouble came up and BOMPER came to look for me. And I met those Gokaigers too."

Renn nodded in interest.

"I'll tell you what happened later, when we meet the others." Said Sousuke, patting Renn on the shoulder.

After losing their powers in the Great Legend War, the Go-Ongers met up once every month to catch up. Today, they were going to the Sutou Siblings' place for their monthly reunion. They also made promise to wear their Go-Onger uniforms for their reunions to relive memoires.

* * *

><p>At the Sutou Siblings House…<p>

After the seven Go-Ongers had made their toasts to each other. Renn spoke, "Sousuke, aren't you going to tell us what happened when BOMPER showed up?"

The others looked at Sousuke with interest. And Sousuke smiled.

"Well BOMPER showed up because some of the Gaiark had survived and they had a new leader, Babatcheed who had a rampage with some of the Uguts, as well as clashing with the Zangyacks." Explained Sousuke.

"Zangyack? Who are they?" asked Miu?

"The Space Empire Zangyack is a powerful Empire that battle the Gokaigers in order to invade and conquer the Earth, and the universe." Explained Sousuke.

"What happened after that?" asked Gunpei?

"BOMPER fell onto the Gokaigers' Ship and he asked them to take him to me. They took me to the Gunman World where we're trapped, it was a trap set by the new Gaiark President." Said Sousuke.

"So how did you guys get out?" asked Saki.

"While we're there, BOMPER told us that the engines were fighting the Gaiark. But most of them were defeated and, when I went there, only Speedor, Buson and Bear RV were well enough to fight." Replied Sousuke.

"What about the others?" interrupted Hanto?

"BOMPER told me that they were fine, they only needed rest." Said Sousuke.

The others gave us a sigh of relief.

"Sousuke, you never explained how you guys got out." Stated Hiroto.

Sousuke smiled. "Did you know that Speedor and Bear RV are married and had a child?"

This sentence seemed to make time stop, Gunipei and Hiroto spit out their drinks due to shock. Miu and Hanto had to massage them to calm them down.

"Sousuke, what did you just say?" asked Hiroto?

Sousuke continued smiling. "I said did you know that Speedor and Bear RV are married and had a child?"

"How is that possible?" gasped Renn.

"I thought that it was impossible too, but when I saw him with my own eyes. It was then that I really believed that they did get married and had a kid." Shrugged Sousuke.

"Him?" asked Miu?

Sousuke nodded. "His name is Machalcon. He's s hybrid between a falcon and a Formula One racecar who ends his sentences with "Bari Bari!". He can be summoned by our Ranger Keys. However, Machalcon is a reckless troublemaker in Machine World who prefers racing over anything else. As an Engine, Machalcon's number is 13. Even though Saki gave her approval, but Machalcon was not willing to come to the Gokaigers' aid, but Marvelous eventually manages to slow him down by forcing a combination with GokaiOh and Machalon finally agrees to become their partner."

"Wait if, Speedor and Bear RV got together, do this mean that their human partners will too?" asked Hanto, Even though he was a Go-Onger, sometimes he still questioned whether the bonds between the engines is as strong as their human partners.

"What!" shouted Saki.

Sousuke gave Hanto a semi-glare and said, "Saki and I only have a sibling relationship."

Saki agreed to this statement. While the others shook their heads in disagreement.

"I really doubt that statement Sousuke." Said Renn.

Sousuke's smile turned into a frown. "What about you and Miu then?"

Renn and Miu blushed. Although Sousuke and Saki did not know it yet, or maybe they did. But both of them were crushing on each other. After Miu had found out about Sousuke's feelings for Saki, she had begun to see Renn in a new light. Soon, she began developing feelings for Renn. Renn too had a crush on Miu, but neither of them would admit that they like each other. Although it was rather obvious to the rest of the team. It was a similar situation for Sousuke and Saki.

The group continued to tease Renn, Miu, Sousuke and Saki. The teasing continued for a while.

"I wonder what the engines are doing right now?" asked Gunpei.

"I bet that they're having fun, just like us." Said Hiroto.

Everyone smiled and agreed to this statement.

* * *

><p>In the machine world…<p>

The engines were enjoying themselves are there were not Gaiark. The other engines had recovered from their wounds. But Speedor, Bear RV and Machalcon were nowhere to be seen. The family of three were in spending some family time together in another part of the machine world.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it, sorry about the lame ending. Haha. But review!<strong>


End file.
